


How?.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, weecest - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Calls Dean asking him how to tell someone they like them, even if that someone is secretly their brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 87





	How?.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faraway22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraway22/gifts).



> Nothing Dirty. Just a simple question from a little brother to a big brother.
> 
> I’m basically moving some of my fic’s of Wincest from my tumbler.
> 
> Image originally belongs to me.

  
  


* * *

The Younger Winchester kept pacing back and forward throughout the aisles of the library, he was having a private discussion with himself, debating to do what he was thinking. Why was he so nervous? He's only asking a question then again how would they guy know if he never have? At least that's what Sam thinks, his own brother is still a mystery to him, a mystery he will solve when he gets the chance when they are done with hunting long enough to take a damn break.

God

Sam was sick of this shit, the constant research he has to do just so his dad could know what he needs to do.

Sam bit his nail out of stress and nervousness.

Just do it, it's one damn question you can do it don't chicken out.

Sam takes out his phone dialing the number he knows by heart, he puts the phone up to his ear listening to the line ring his heart started to pound against his chest he inhaled then exhaled trying to calm himself down 

'Hello?’ His voice was soft and a bit deep, it made Sam heart skip a beat smiling a bit 

Sam cleared his throat “Hey Dean” 

'hey, did you read about the kitsune?” Sam's eyes widened, SHIT! THAT'S WHY HE WAS AT THE LIBRARY

“uhhhhh” Dean laugh echoed through the phone making Sam become deeply flustered

“You forgot didn't you?”he teased

Sam huffed grumbling “shut up” only making Dean let out a heart filled laugh that made Sam pull the phone away from his ear slightly, looking around making sure  **_Nobody_ ** heard that 

“That's been happening a lot lately, you good little brother?” Sam felt weird when Dean used that word, it made something in his stomach twist not in a bad way

“Um yeah-- um I just--- umm” Sam stumbled trying to speak

“Sammy” Dean 's voice was soft and caring, it made Sam calm down “yes?”

“What's up”

“Um I wanted to ask you something before you hang up”

“And what's that?”

“Um…. How…. How do you tell someone that you like them?”

The line was quite, Dean was thinking

“Dea--”

“Just tell them Sammy, tell em’ twice if you have too, say it again. And if they don't like you back then….. brother that's there lost. Understand?”

Sam bit his lip nodding before speaking again “yeah” 

“Anyway gotta go Sam talk to you later” 

“Dean-- wait”

“Hm?”

“Um….. I-- I love……. You” 

Sam could here the breathy laugh that Dean let out

“Yeah there's something up with you” he chuckled “anyway….. love you too little brother see you in a couple of days” Sam nodded 

“Okay, see you later?”

“Yeah, Yeah……. See you later”

The two exchanging a couple of words before finally hanging up.

Sam put his phone in his pocket.

Maybe Dean didn't understand what Sam meant when Sam said he loved him, maybe he thought that Sam meant brotherly wise.

But little did he know, Dean was sitting in the Impala blushing like a schoolgirl with a small smile on his face as he waited for John to get his beer.


End file.
